Nuestro amor será para siempre
by CZG. 3
Summary: Solo un montón de One-shot y Songfics de mi pareja favorita. Jack y Kim. Tambien habrá un poco de Jace (Jerry y Grace) y Millie (Milton y Julie). Lean y dejen Reviews.
1. ¿Por qué nos hiciste esto?

**No me pertenece**** Kickin**** 'it ni tampoco los personajes. **

**Capitulo 1: ¿Por qué nos hiciste esto?**

**POV JACK**

Ya han pasado 3 años desde que se volvió muy conocida. 6 años desde que se traslado a Japón y fue entrenada por el mejor sensei del mundo. 6 años desde que se volvió la 2da mejor adolecente en Karate en todo el mundo. 6 años y medio desde que nos traicionó. 6 años y medio desde que nos dejo y se fue al dojo de Los Dragones Negros. 6 años y medio desde que nos hablamos por última vez. 6 años y medio que dejo de ser nuestra amiga y mi mejor amiga. 6 años y medio desde que ella dejo de ser ella misma y cambió. 6 años y medio desde que ella, si Kimberly Anne Crawford, me decepcionó… Dicen que las personas no cambian nunca, bueno ella sí lo hizo.

Siempre digo esto cada vez que veo a Kim en la televisión, genial, ella gano otro torneo y ahora la están entrevistando… Me alegro por ella (!), supongo que esto fue lo que siempre quiso ella. Ser famosa y la mejor.

"Veo que Kim esta otra vez en la televisión" dijo Jerry mientras se sentó a mi lado y me entregó una lata de soda. "Si, al parecer aún no se ha cansado de ser famosa…" dije yo. "Y pensar que era nuestra amiga…" dijo y suspiró a la vez Jerry "Si… Y Jerry ¿Ya conseguiste trabajo?" dije tratando de cambiar de tema, no me gusta hablar mucho del tema de Kim, simplemente me incomoda "No, aún no, no existe ningún traba-"yo lo interrumpí diciendo "Ningún trabajo al que se adecue a tu maravillosa habilidad (!)" dije yo "Exacto, tú me entiendes hombre, además aún estamos en la universidad" dijo "Bueno, solo falta 2 semanas para graduarnos y yo no pienso dejarte que te sigas quedando en mi apartamento gratis" dije levantándome para sacar una bolsa de Lays **(A/N: En mi país son papitas fritas, creo que en México se llaman Sabritas, como sea, son muy deliciosas…) **"Amigo me vienes advirtiendo eso hace 3 meses" dijo Jerry "Como digas" dije.

Yo y Jerry vivimos en mi apartamento desde hace 1 año, Yo estudio para ser un arquitecto y pues Jerry administración. En verdad no sé como escogió esa carrera pero bueno. Solo faltan 2 semanas y ya no más estudios. ¡Al fin!

**POV KIM**

Después de la entrevista que me dieron y volví a mi departamento. Sé que tengo mucha plata para vivir solo aquí pero de que me sirve vivir en una gran casa si no tengo con quien vivir. Mis padres están en Texas. Desde que me volví muy conocida o en pocas palabras famosa tuve educación en casa. Pero la universidad no, esa la estudie en una universidad como cualquier otra. Soy una diseñadora de modas, bueno seré. De todas maneras extraño mi vida anterior, extraño a mis amigos, y no me refiero a los del dojo de Los Dragones Negros, sino a Milton, Jerry, Eddie, Grace, Julie, Kelsey, Rudy y sobre todo a Jack… Siempre estuve enamorada de él. Nunca me olvide de él. Extraños todos nuestros momentos, cuando fuimos a nuestra primera y última cita. No hable con ellos desde que me uní a Los Dragones Negros y bueno, no quiero habar de eso ahora… Solo quiero volver a Seaford y reencontrarme con ellos y pedirles perdón a todos ellos y volver a ser amigos, vivir mi vida anterior y pues estar con el amor de mi vida… Jack. Pero sé que eso será imposible.

_2 semanas después_

**POV JACK**

Al fin, me gradué. Y Jerry también, nunca creí que lo él, siendo Jerry, lo lograría. Ahora estamos con Grace y Alice en mi depa viendo una película de terror. Jerry y Grace están juntos desde hace 3 años. Y bueno Alice es una muy buena amiga. La conocimos dos años después de que Kim nos traicionó. Siempre me apoyó y fue una muy buena amiga. Podría decir que somos mejores amigos pero, no, yo no podría tener otra Mejor Amiga… debo admitir que me gusta un poco Alice. Es muy bonita, es de mi tamaño, tiene el cabello negro y ojos azules. Es divertida, amigable y pues es Alice, no le importa que digan de ella, si se meten con ella o sus amigos, están muertos. Le gustan las mismas cosas que a mí. Bueno ella también es una arquitecta, hace Karate y odia a Justin Biber. También es muy buena amiga de mi hermana Grace, se llevan muy bien y Grace quiere que estemos juntos pero, hay algo que me dice que no debo estar con ella _sino con otra persona… Kim. _En este momento tengo que decir algo muy importante…

"Chicos, me voy a vivir a Nueva York" les dije "¿¡Qué!?" dijeron todos ellos menos Alice "Bueno, me ofrecieron trabajar para una empresa allá y pues me tengo que ir a vivir para allá" dije "Alice porque no dijiste nada, ¿sabías algo?" dijo Grace "Si, sabía que él se iba, me lo dijo y pues yo me voy con. Lo que pasa es que allí hay mas oportunidades para conseguir trabajo y pues planeamos alquilar juntos un departamento hasta que compremos nuestras propias casas" dijo ella

_4 meses después_

**POV KIM **

Me fui a vivir a Nueva York. Bueno me acabo de retirar del Karate hace 1 mes, lo sé es muy poco pero bueno, quiero vivir mi vida siendo una gran diseñadora de modas y no siendo una 'sensei de karate'. Voy a empezar mi nueva vida… Decidí empezar desde cero. Ahora estoy en departamento en Nueva York. Es pequeño pero cómodo y todo ya esta amoblado.

Es lunes por la mañana. Me levante temprano para buscar trabajo. Bueno vivo aquí desde hac días. Me prepare mi desayuno y luego me vestí. Cuando salí de mi hogar me dirigí hacia el ascensor y me encontré choque con alguien y se me cayeron todas mis cosas (de mi bolso). "Oh, lo siento" dije "no, no te preocupes, fue mi culpa." Me dijo esa persona mientras se puso a recoger mis cosas, esa voz me suena familiar. "¿Tú eres nueva aquí no?" me pregunto "Si me mude aquí hace tres días" dije "Genial porque-"paro de hablar al levantarse y mirarme. Era Jack. "¿Tú?, ¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo él "Jack… y-yo vine a b-buscar trabajo, o sea, como diseñadora de modas" dije yo "¿Tú?" pregunté "Vivo aquí desde hace 3 meses" dijo el sin ninguna expresión, al parecer aún me odia. "J-Jack, y-yo l-lo sien-en-t-to" dije tartamudeando conteniéndome las lágrimas "Kim… yo-" Jack fue interrumpido por una chica "JACK, allí estás, te busque en todo nuestro depa, toma, Grace quiere hablar contigo" dijo ella entregándole un celular, él me miro y me dijo "No" y se fue con la chica y cogió el celular "Hola Grace, yo también te extraño…" y siguió hablando por el celular mientras se iba. Él no me perdonó, sigue molesto conmigo, aún me odia, ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Su novia? ¿Esposa? ¿Conoce a Grace? ¿Cómo? Muchas preguntas rondaron por mi cabeza, solo quiero llorar ahora. Jack me odia… Volví a mi depa y lloré y llore. Porque…

**POV JACK**

Me encontré con Kim… Me pidió perdón yo le dije que no, no puedo perdonarla. Ella me traicionó. Hable con Grace y decidí no hablarle de lo que paso, por ahora solo evitare a Kim.

**POV KIM**

Han pasado dos meses desde que me encontré con Jack, cada vez que lo veía y trataba de hablar con él, él me evitaba. No sé qué hacer, solo quiero que me perdone y explicarle lo que en verdad paso…

**POV JACK**

Han pasado 2 meses desde que vi a Kim siempre la evite, Alice se fue a Orlando, consiguió trabajo allá, en cuanto a mí, me va muy bien, bueno solo en mi trabajo. Grace y Jerry vinieron de vacaciones a visitarme. Están en un Hotel, y pues hoy vienen aquí para verme.

**POV KIM**

Era sábado por la noche, no tengo trabajo hoy y estoy sola y aburrida. Solo decidí ir a la terraza del edificio a pasar la noche mirando las estrellas. Cuando subí y llegué, me encontré con Grace, Jerry y Jack. Oh no… tal vez ellos también me odien, solo me di la vuelta para volver y. "¿Kim?" dijo Grace. Solo estaba ella ya que Jack y Jerry estaban al otro lado "oh, hola Grace, ¿Cómo estás?" dije yo nerviosa "bien, digo genial, Jack no me dijo que vivías aquí…" me dijo "Si… hable con él solo una vez, después de eso me evito… actúa como si yo no existiera y todo eso, al parecer él aún me odia" dije derramando una lagrima "Bueno, Kim, Después de lo que hiciste a los chicos que podrías esperar… pero estoy segura que él no te odia" dijo ella tratando de consolarme "Grace, no digas mentiras, lo único que quiero es explicarle lo que paso" dije "Y… ¿qué es lo que paso?" me pregunto "Bueno mi papá se entero que era del Bobby Wasabi dojo y me obligo a unirme de nuevo a Los dragones Negros, allí me dijeron que si hablaba con los Guerreros Wasabi me expulsarían y si lo hacían mi papá me botaba de la casa, allí me ofrecieron la misma beca que le ofrecieron a Jack, para ir a Japón, a diferencia que yo sí acepte… no porque yo quise, mi padre me obligó… allí paso todo lo que paso, yo estuve a punto de salir con Jack, pero no, mi papá quiso que estuviese en el mismo dojo que él estuvo y yo-yo no quise pero él me obligo" dije llorando "Ahora que soy mayor de edad, puedo hacer lo que quiera y por eso me retire del karate y decidí venir aquí para ser una diseñadora de modas y buscar a Jack para al fin estar juntos pero no es así…" termine "Kim, tienes que decirle eso a Jack, decirle que lo amas" dijo ella "Mira, yo si te perdonaría, anda y dile." Dijo ella "Pero él no quiere hablarme, ni siquiera puedo estar junto a él sin que él se aleje" dije "Pues yo te acompaño le digo que alguien quiere hablar con él y me llevo a Jerry a otro lugar" dijo ella "Pero-""Deja de decir peros, vamos" me dijo y me llevo a donde estaban ellos.

**POV JACK**

Yo estaba hablando con Jerry en la terraza del edificio, Grace quiso volver al depa a cocinar algo. Mientras Jerry me hablaba alguien nos interrumpió "Jack" dijo Grace "¿Si, Grace?" dije mientras me volteaba, a su lado estaba Kim. Mierda. "Quiero que hables con Kim" dijo ella seria "Vamos Jerry" agarro el brazo de Jerry y se fueron. Yo solo mire a Kim, suspire, me voltee y estaba listo para irme pero sentí que alguien agarraba mi camisa "Jack espera" dijo Kim "¿Qué?" dije serio "Lo siento" ella me dijo, pude notar dolor en sus ojos pero lo ignore "Kim, ya hablamos de este y yo- "Jack, déjame explicarte lo que paso" "Ok tienes 3 minutos" dije

**POV KIM**

"Está bien, bueno mi papá se entero que era del Bobby Wasabi dojo y me obligo a unirme de nuevo a Los dragones Negros, allí me dijeron que si hablaba con los Guerreros Wasabi, ustedes, me expulsarían y si lo hacían mi papá me botaba de la casa, allí me ofrecieron la misma beca que te ofrecieron hace 6 años, a diferencia que yo sí acepte… no porque yo quise, mi padre me obligó… allí paso todo lo que paso, mi papá quiso que estuviese en el mismo dojo que él estuvo y yo no quise pero él me obligo, Jack, y-yo te" me detuve respire ondo y continué "Yo te amo, siempre lo hice, nunca me olvide de ti. Solo quiero que sepas que aunque no sientas lo mismo por mi yo quiero que-"me interrumpieron unos par de labios. Jack me beso. Yo le devolví el beso. Él puso sus manos en mi cintura y yo alrededor de su cuello. Se sintió estupendo, el beso estaba lleno de amor y pasión. Cuando nos separamos yo dije "¿Eso significas que me perdonas?" le dije mire a sus ojos, él sonrió y me beso otra vez "si…" dijo "Kim… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?" dijo el otra vez "Si, si, y mil veces si" dije y nos besamos otra vez "Te amo" él me dijo "También te amo" yo le dije.

**A/N: ¿Qué opinan? Fue solo un One-shot, asi que no va a seguir, obviamente. Tenía más ideas para esta historia pero no tuve tiempo para escribir demasiado. Hubo kick y un poco de Jace. **

**Tal vez el siguiente será un Song-fic. Actulizare pronto… **

**¿Review? **


	2. Por siempre y para siempre

**Este songfic no me pertenece, yo solo la traduje. Realmente me encanto… El verdadero autor se llama ****MysteryWriter12345****.**

** La canción es Forever and Always de Parachute. **

**Capitulo 2: Por siempre y para siempre**

_(Contestador automático)_

_(BEEP)_

_Jack dice: Hey cariño soy yo, me voy de camino a casa desde el trabajo, ahora mismo estoy en el carro, no puedo esperar a verte mi Kimmy y Feliz aniversario, Te amo con todo mi corazón. Te veo cuando llegue a casa… (BEEP)_

**She's sitting at the table, the hours get later_ (_****_Ella está sentada en la mesa, las horas siguen pasando_****_)_**  
**He was****supposed to be here****_(Se supone que él ya debería estar aquí_****_)_**  
**she's sure he would have called ****_(Ella está segura de que él habría llamado)_**

Punto de vista de Kim

Ugh dónde está. Él debería estar aquí ahora, me refiero a que es nuestro aniversario de 3 años y ¿por qué él no me llamó para decirme que iba a llegar tarde? , Espero que esté bien…

**She waits a little longer ****_(Ella espera un poco más_****_)_**  
**There's no one in the driveway ****_(No hay nadie en el camino)_**  
**No ones' said they've seen him ****_(Nadie dice haberlo visto_****_)_**_  
_**"Why, is something wrong?" ****_(¿Por qué hay algo mal?)_**__

Me levanté y miré por la ventana, no está en el camino, donde diablos está. No podría simplemente desaparecer, tal vez ha hablado con alguien o se acercó a un grupo de amigos… Voy a llamar a Jerry

Jerry: Hey Kim, Feliz aniversario ¿qué pasa?

Yo: gracias Jerry pero Um... ¿has visto a Jack por casualidad?

Jerry: No, yo no lo he visto en absoluto.

Yo digo preocupada: Ok gracias

Jerry: ¿por qué, hay algo malo?

Yo Digo fingiendo mi tranquilidad: No, en absoluto

Jerry dice: bien, bien tengan una buena noche…

Puedo decir: Lo haremos…

**She looks back to the window****_(Ella ve de nuevo en la ventana)_******  
**suddenly the phone rings****_(De repente suena el teléfono_****_) _**  
**A voice says, "Something's happened."****_ (Una voz dice: "Algo ha sucedido"_****_)_**  
**That she should come right now****_(Que Ella debe venir aquí ahora)_**

Unos minutos más tarde volví a la ventana para ver si por fin había vuelto, pero no lo había hecho, yo estaba empezando a preocuparme seriamente.

_(RING RING RING)_

Entonces miro donde el ruido proviene, era el teléfono, es una línea desconocida, podría ser Jack, así que conteste.

Yo digo: Hola

Mujer dice: hola, ¿es el hogar de Jack Brewer?

Yo digo: si se trata de su comprometida, Kim. ¿Jack está contigo? ¿Está bien?

Mujeres dice: Ha ocurrido algo y necesitamos que venga al Hospital Seaford

Yo digo: está bien voy a estar allí de inmediato

Entonces me puse el abrigo y cogí mis llaves y me metí en mi coche

**Her mind goes to December _(Su mente se va a diciembre)_** **She thinks of when he asked her _(Ella piensa en cuando él le preguntó)_** **He bent down on his knees first _(Primero se inclinó de rodillas)_** **And he said_ (Y él dijo)_** **I want you forever, forever and always** **_ (Yo te amaré por siempre y para siempre)_** **Through the good and the bad and the ugly** **_ (A través de lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo) _****We'll grow old together** **_ (Vamos a envejecer juntos)_** **Forever and always_ (Por siempre y para siempre)_**

Cuando estaba yo estaba preocupado por lo que pueda haber ocurrido, así que decidí pensar en cosas felices. Y todo lo que puedo pensar era Jack y luego mi mente volvió a diciembre Nochebuena estábamos en la fiesta de Navidad de Jerry

_(Flash back)_

_Todo el mundo estaba bailando, bebiendo y pasando un buen rato, miré alrededor de la habitación, tomé un sorbo de mi ponche, luego me sacó de mis pensamientos los brazos de mi novio._

_Jack dice: Ha sido una niña traviesa mi Kimmy _

_Me reí y dije: No sé a qué te refieres…_

_Jack dice: Creo que vamos a encontrar un sitio en la cama esta noche, ¿no te parece?_

_Me reí y besé Jack, luego profundizamos el beso y Eddie nos grababa con su cámara de vídeo._

_Eddie dice: WHOOO VIVA KICK _

_Jack y yo miramos a Eddie_

_Yo digo: Eddie es mejor que pares esa grabación_

_Eddie dice: no, será para su para su boda o sus hijos en el futuro_

_Yo digo: Eddie lo digo en serio_

_Eddie dice: no, Tienes que cogerme primero…_

_Luego se fue y yo estaba a punto de ir tras él, pero Jack no me dejó._

_Jack dice: déjalo ir_

_Yo digo: pero él tiene la graba-_

_Jack entonces me dio un beso para que me callara.__Jack se echó hacia atrás y sonreímos._

_Yo digo: Esa fue una manera muy fresca para decirme que me callara_

_Jack dice: Yo sé que estas bien con eso…_

_Asentí_

_Jack dice: ¿qué tal si te doy un regalo para el día de Navidad…?_

_Yo digo: SI, SI ¿qué es?_

_Jack dice: espera aquí_

_Jack se acercó a una silla y se puso de pie sobre ella y comenzó a hablar_

_Jack dice: ATENCIÓN, ATENCIÓN a todos tengo algo que decir…_

_Ahora todo el mundo estaba mirando a él_

_Jack dice: Me gustaría hablar de una persona esta noche tan especial y su nombre es Kim Crawford_

_Entonces me sonrojé y todos volvieron la cabeza hacia mí _

_Jack dice: Kim podría por favor venir aquí_

_Entonces me acerqué a Jack y se bajo de la silla_

_Jack dice: Como la mayoría de ustedes saben yo y Kim hemos estado saliendo por dos años, después de estos dos años puedo decir que Kim es la chica más increíble en el mundo_

_Sonreí_

_Jack dice: y que también ella tiene algunos problemas de ira… y podría ser a veces muy terco, y podría no tener tanta paciencia…_

_Empecé a fruncir el ceño_

_Jack dice: Pero ella es mi chica terca con problemas de ira y con poca paciencia… y quiero que ella sea mía para siempre_

_Yo digo: ¿qué?_

_Jack se puso de rodillas y me sorprendió y puse las manos sobre la boca _

_Jack dice: Kim Quiero que seas el primero que veo en la mañana y el último por la noche y sólo quiero estar contigo para siempre porque te quiero, cuando estoy cerca de ti soy feliz al instante y cuando estoy aburrido tu me llamas por teléfono y tienes la idea más increíble y es por eso que quiero que siempre, por siempre y para siempre a través de lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo vamos a envejecer juntos, para siempre y por siempre. ¿Te casarás conmigo?_

_Yo digo: Sí, sí me casaré contigo Jack… _

_Entonces nos abrazamos y nos besamos_

_(Fin Flash back)_

Las lágrimas rodaban por mis ojos al recordar esa noche

**She pulls up to the entrance** **_(Ella se detiene en la entrada)_** **She walks right to the front desk****_(Camina derecho hacia la recepción) _****They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never** **ending****_ (Ellos la llevan por un millón de pasillos, un laberinto que nunca termina) _**They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them**_ (Hablan de lo que pasó, pero ella apenas puede oír)_**

Entonces me acerqué a la puerta y voy directo a la recepción. Y me encuentro con Claire

Yo digo: Hola estoy aquí por Jack Brewer

Claire dice: Oh bueno, esta enfermera le acompañará a su habitación

La enfermera luego me llevó a través de un millón de salas, al parecer nunca iba a terminar, cuando finalmente llegamos a su habitación, se detuvo y el médico salió de su habitación

El doctor dice: Hola enfermera ¿Quién es ella?

La enfermera dice: Ella es la prometida del Sr. Brewer, Kim

Entonces yo sacudí la mano de los médicos

El doctor dice: Kim, su prometido ha tenido un horrible accidente de coche, él tiene un traumatismo craneal y protector de pequeños cortes, contusiones…

Me limité a asentir cuando el doctor estaba hablando apenas lo podía escuchar, mi corazón latía con voz alta y yo quería que esto fuera una pesadilla, pero por desgracia esto era mi realidad.


	3. Por siempre y para siempre Parte 2

**Segunda parte: Por siempre y para siempre. **

* * *

**She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room _(Ella trata de mantener una cara seria cuando entra a la habitación)_** **She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight _(Se sienta junto a su cama, y le agarra la mano muy fuerte)_**

** They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life _(Hablan de los niños que van a tener y la buena vida)_  
The house on the hillside, where they would stay _(La casa en la colina, donde se quedarían)_**

**Stay there forever, forever and always ****_(Quédate ahí por siempre y para siempre)_****  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly ****_(A través de lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo)_****  
We'll grow old together, and always remember ****_(Vamos a envejecer juntos, y siempre recordar)_****  
Whether rich or for poor or for better ****_(Seamos ricos, pobres o para mejor)_****  
We'll still love each other, forever and always ****_(Aún nos amaremos uno a otro, por siempre y para siempre)_**

Luego, el médico abrió la puerta tan pronto cuando lo vi yo quería romper a llorar, pero en lugar de eso, decidí mantener una cara seria o al menos traté. Entonces corrí a su lado y le tendí la mano solo la apreté.

Yo digo: Oh cariño, no puedes morir no te acuerdas de lo que hablamos, que nos casaremos y viviremos en una casa en la ladera de la colina, tendremos una buena vida con nuestros hijos: Zoey, Sean y Danny el bebé ¡no puedes dejarme ahora!

Jack dice sin vida: lo siento... no podemos hacer nada de... esas cosas sobre todo... casarnos.

**Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses ****_(Entonces se le ocurre una idea y llama a las enfermeras)_****  
Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses ****_(Llaman al padre [o cura] y él dice un par de versos)_****  
She borrows some rings from the couple next door ****_(Ella toma prestados algunos anillos de la pareja de al lado)_****  
Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor ****_(Todo el mundo se ríe mientras las lágrimas caen sobre el suelo)_****  
She looks into his eyes, and she says ****_(Ella lo mira a los ojos y dice)_**

Entonces me puse a pensar en nosotros, luego tuve una idea, me levanté y pulse el botón de enfermera, unos minutos más tarde ella estaba en la puerta.

La enfermera dice: ¿Me ha llamado?

Yo digo: si, puede por favor llamar a un padre o sacerdote

La enfermera dijo: ¿por qué los llama-?

Digo con ojos suplicantes tristes: Por favor,

La enfermera sonrió y asintió con la cabeza y fue a buscar a un sacerdote. Yo vi al lado, me encontré con una pareja que supongo que se están preparando para tener un bebé.

Yo digo: ¿disculpen están casados?

El hombre dice: sí ¿por qué preguntas?

Yo digo: ¿Me pueden prestar sus anillos de boda?

El hombre dice: ¿por qué nosotros te dare-

Yo digo: por favor, mi prometido podría no hacerlo después de la noche y yo quiero casarme con él antes de que él muera.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y cogió la suya y el anillo de su esposa y me los dio yo dije gracias y me fui a mi habitación y vi al padre

Yo digo: oh bueno ¿nos podría casar?

El Padre **(o cura)** sonrió y le dice: si, tienes anillos

**Stay there forever, forever and always ****_(Quédate ahí por siempre y para siempre)_****  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly ****_(A través de lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo)_****  
We'll grow old together, and always remember ****_(Vamos a envejecer juntos, y siempre recordar)_****  
Whether rich or for poor or for better ****_(Seamos ricos, pobres o para mejor)_****  
We'll still love each other, forever and always ****_(Aún nos amaremos uno a otro, por siempre y para siempre)_**

Entonces yo asentí y él entonces dijo un par de versos y era hora de que hable. Miré a Jack a los ojos y dije:

"Jack Brewer te amo con todo mi corazón y alma, no importa lo que me pase, voy a estar bien, siempre y cuando estoy contigo, siempre estaré aquí para ti y te amaré hasta morir porque te querré para siempre y por siempre a través de lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo Vamos a envejecer juntos, y siempre recordar si estoy feliz o triste que aún nos amamos unos a otros, por siempre y para siempre"

**She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow ****_(Termina los votos, pero los sonidos (Beep) están demasiados lentos_**_)_**  
His voice is almost too low ****_(Su voz es casi demasiado baja_**_)_**  
As he says, I love you forever, forever and always ****_(Él dice, Te amaré por siempre, por para siempre y para siempre)_****  
Please just remember even if I'm not there ****_(Por favor, recuérdalo, incluso si no estoy allí)_****  
I'll always love you, forever and always ****_(yo siempre te amaré, por siempre y para siempre)_**

Su frecuencia cardíaca se estaba bajando y su voz es tan baja que apenas puedo escuchar, pero lo hago y él dice:

Jack dice: Te amaré por siempre… por siempre y para siempre, por favor recuérdalo, incluso si no estoy allí, yo siempre te amaré, por siempre y para siempre…

Su Monitor de corazón por fin se detuvo y murió… luego rompí a llorar en su pecho, los médicos trataron de alejarme de él, pero no podían, yo no iba a dejar de estar a su lado ya que él nunca dejó el mío, así que nunca voy a dejar el suyo y yo estaré con él por siempre y para siempre…

* * *

**Esta fue la segunda parte... ****En realidad esta historia no tuvo un final feliz :(. ****Sinceramente le cambie una pequeñitas y diminutas cosillas en la historia... Lo siento MysteryWriter12345. **

**Realmente cuando leí este one-shot me puse a llorar (soy sincera). **

** Pero de todas maneras, me gustaría saber que opinas. Pronto actuaizaré, bueno cuando tenga tiempo... también necesito actualizar mi otra historia 'Yo Tambien Siento lo mismo por ti' así que me demorare un poco... una o dos semanas tal vez :( **

**¿Review? **


	4. CHAT ROOM!

**Hey! Aquí estoy con otro one-shot, espero que les guste **

**Eddie no estará en este fanfic. Grace y Jerry ya son pareja y Jack y Kim solo amigos, pero no lo parecen. Y habrá no habrá Millie. **

**Capítulo 4: CHAT ROOM! **

**En español: Sala de Chat!**

**SexyBlackBelt: Jack  
****ChicaKarate: Kim  
****Grace-Bell: Grace  
****Yo: Jerry  
****Elmásinteligente: Milton**

* * *

**Nadie POV**

_SexyBlackBelt ha iniciado sesión  
_

_ChicaKarate ha iniciado sesión _

_Grace-Bell ha iniciado sesión_

_Elmásinteligente ha iniciado sesión _

**Elmásinteligente: ¡**Saludos amigos!

**ChicaKarate: **Hola

**SexyBlackBelt: **hey!

**Grace-Bell: **hola a todos, y chicos que hacen? Yo estoy con Kim en su casa…

**Elmásinteligente: ¡**Oh! Preparando un regalo para Julie, mañana es nuestro aniversario.

**ChicaKarate: **Owww que lindo! Espera, tú y Juls están juntos?

**SexyBlackBelt:** a la pregunta de Grace, estoy con Jerry y Katty D. y Milton, ¡nunca me entere de que tú y Julie estaban juntos!

**Grace-Bell: **De hecho, yo tampoco sabía, desde cuándo?!

**Elmásinteligente: ¡**Desde hace un año! ¡¿Julie nunca les contó?!

**ChicaKarate: **Bueno, eso explica todo… Ahora entiendo porque Julie me preguntaba como terminar con alguien…

**Elmásinteligente: **¿Qué?

**Grace-Bell: **Nada… Kim se refiere a otra cosa, ¡verdad Kim!

**ChicaKarate: **Si… Milton, no hagas caso lo que dije antes.

**Elmásinteligente: **Bueno… me despido amigos, voy a continuar con mi trabajo.

_Elmásinteligente se ha desconectado_

**ChicaKarate: **Estuvo cerca… pobre Milton L

**Grace-Bell: **Si que si y… te has dado cuenta de que Jack no ha estado participando mucho en esta conversación?

**ChicaKarate:** verdad, creo que dijo que estaba con Jerry

**Grace-Bell: **OH! Eso explica todo… espera dijo que estaba con Jerry y… Katty D.?

**ChicaKarate:** ¿¡QUÉ!?

**Grace-Bell: **Alguien esta celosa…?

**ChicaKarate:** Cállate! Bueno, Katty está con Jack y con JERRY, que por cierto es tu novio…

**Grace-Bell:** ¿¡ QUE!?

_Yo ha iniciado sesión_

**Yo:** Hey! y hola Grace-Bell, que tal tu día cariño?

**Grace-Bell:** NO HOLA GRACE-BELL, QUE TAL TU DÍA CARIÑO A MI!

**Yo:** Wou! Nena que pasa contigo?!

**Grace-Bell:** Más bien, QUE TE PASA A TI! QUE HACES CON KATTY D.!

**Yo:** bueno también estaba con Jack…

**ChicaKarate:** Qué quieres decir con estaba

**Yo:** Bueno, Jack, Katty y yo estábamos en la casa de Jack. Pero yo me fui, ahora sólo está Jack y Katty, supongo.

**Grace-Bell:** Gracias a Dios, Jerry Martínez no te atrevas a ver a otra chica que no sea yo!

**Yo:** Claro que no mamacita, solo tengo ojos para ti J

**Grace-Bell:** Owww Jerry, eres tan dulce 3

**ChicaKarate:** Disculpa por interrumpir pero, Jerry dejaste a Jack con Katty, SOLOS EN UNA CASA!

**SexyBlackBelt:** Si, gracias Jerry **(!) (N/A: para los que no saben _(!)_ significa sarcasmo) **

**Yo:** De nada, usen protección ;)

**Grace-Bell:** Amor, no sabes que significa el SARCASMO!

**ChicaKarate:** JACK RICHARD BREWER SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AHORA MISMO CON KATTY!

**SexyBlackBelt: **Kim, no es lo que piensas. Y-yo solo. Jerry vino a mi casa con ella y luego nos dejó solos.

**Grace-Bell:** Y porque Jerry llevo a Katty a tu casa?

**SexyBlackBelt:** pregúntale a tu noviecito hermanita…

**Grace-Bell:** Jerry?

**Yo:** Si?

**Grace-Bell: **porque llevaste a Katty D. a casa de Jack?

**Yo:** Por… adiós!

_Yo se ha desconectado_

**ChicaKarate:** Jack, que hizo Jerry?

**SexyBlackBelt: **bueno, lo que paso es que él le dijo a Katty que a mí me gustaba ella y resulta que yo le gusto a ella, y le pidió a Jerry para que hable conmigo para que yo salga con ella. Y la trajo aquí a mi casa.

**ChicaKarate:** Porque rayos él hizo eso?

**SexyBlackBelt: **Bueno, yo que sé!

**ChicaKarate:** Y… te gusta en verdad… ya sabes. Te gusta Katty

**SexyBlackBelt:** Bueno, primero tengo que admitir que ella está muy guapa, pero, Naaaa en verdad no. Para ser sincero. NO LA SOPORTO!

**ChicaKarate:** =) Ok, Ya vengo

**Grace-Bell: **A dónde vas?

**ChicaKarate:** VOY A PATEARLE EL TRASERO A JERRY! Y luego a la casa de Jack, no quiero que sufra…

**Grace-Bell: **Voy contigo amiga, Te veo luego bro. Suerte con Katty

**SexyBlackBelt:** Voy a necesitar más que eso. Y apúrate Kim, no te demores, y dale a Jerry dos más departe de mí.

**ChicaKarate:** Ok, te veo luego.

_ChicaKarate se ha desconectado _

_Grace-Bell se ha desconectado_

_SexyBlackBelt se ha desconectado_

* * *

_En la noche ese mismo día…_

_SexyBlackBelt ha iniciado sesión_

_ChicaKarate ha iniciado sesión _

_Grace-Bell ha iniciado sesión_

_Elmásinteligente ha iniciado sesión _

_Yo ha iniciado sesión _

**Yo:** Me duele mi brazo! No me gusta este yeso

**Grace-Bell:** Recuerda, NO TE QUITES EL YESO!

**Yo:** Pero es incómodo

**Grace-Bell:** No

**SexyBlackBelt: Wou!** Si que le diste muy fuerte Kimmy, Gracias! J

**ChicaKarate:** Se lo merecía y de nada Jackie…

**Yo:** Owww que linda pareja. Jackie ama mucho a Kimmy como Kimmy ama a Jacky?

** SexyBlackBelt:** No me llames Jackie!

**ChicaKarate:** No me llames Kimmy!

**Yo:** Esta bien, pero se aman mucho…

**SexyBlackBelt: **NO!

**ChicaKarate:** NO!

**Yo:** Okey pero si son una linda pareja

**SexyBlackBelt: **JERRY!

**ChicaKarate:** JERRY!

**Yo:** porque Jack si puede llamar a Kim: Kimmy y Kim puede llamar a Jack: Jackie.

**SexyBlackBelt:** PORQUE SI!

**ChicaKarate:** PORQUE SI!

**SexyBlackBelt:** TENEMOS QUE PARAR DE HACER ESTO!

**ChicaKarate:** SI!

**Grace-Bell:** Milton? Estás allí?

_Elmásinteligente ha cambiado su nombre a Elmásmiserable_

**Elmásmiserable:** Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, mi vida es una miseria.

**SexyBlackBelt: **que paso Milton?

**ChicaKarate: **Porque?

**Elmásmiserable:** Julie terminó conmigo, waaaaaaaaaaa, :'(

**Grace-Bell:** Oh, Lo siento mucho, y yo recién me entere hoy en la mañana que estaban juntos L

**Yo:** quién es Julie?

**Elmásmiserable:** waaaaaaaaaa, mi novia de dos años, 12 meses, 30 días y 5 minutos!

**Yo:** Encerio?! Wou amigo no sabía nada de eso. Suerte en tu relación ;)

**ChicaKarate:** *Facepalm* Enserio Jerry, enserio!?

**Yo:** Que?

**SexyBlackBelt:** Milton acaba de decir que Julie termino con él!

**Yo:** Ohhh, espera, estoy confundido.

**Grace-Bell:** Olvídalo Jerry. Volviendo al tema de Milton, porque termino contigo?

**Elmásmiserable:** Me dejo por Tommy, al parecer él era mejor que yo. Waaaaa y mañana era nuestro aniversario de tres años.

**ChicaKarate: **Lo siento mucho Milton, quieres que Grace y yo vayamos a consolarte.

**SexyBlackBelt:** Pero Kim, no íbamos a ver una peli?

**Yo: **Oh yo quiero ir! Que vamos a ver?

**SexyBlackBelt: **Hablo de Kim y yo SOLOS!

**Grace-Bell:** Como una cita?

**ChicaKarate:** Pshhhhh, como crees yo sólo- él, yo. Noooo ninguna cita verdad Jack? Solo somos amigos

**SexyBlackBelt: **Si, claro… ninguna cita y solos amigos

**Elmásmiserable:** Waaaaaaaaaa :´(

**Grace-Bell:** Milton, quédate allí, no te muevas Kim y yo vamos de camino a tu casa. Llevamos helado? Algunas películas quizá?

**Elmásmiserable:** Waaaaaaaaaaaa :'(

**ChicaKarate:** Estamos allí en un segundo. Adiós Jack

**Grace-Bell:** bye Jerry

_ChicaKarate se ha desconectado _

_Grace-Bell se ha desconectado_

**Elmásmiserable: **Waaaaaaaaaaaa :'( adiós chicos.

_Elmásmiserable se ha desconectado _

**Yo:** Porq Milton llora?

**SexyBlackBelt:** *facepalm* Jerry, solo OLV IDALO

**Yo:** Ok, ok calma bro, no hay necesidad de ponerse así

**SexyBlackBelt: **Lo siento hombre, es solo que, al fin yo creí que Kim y yo sentíamos lo mismo. Pero… me di cuento que no.

**Yo:** porque dices eso?

**SexyBlackBelt: **Kim dijo que no era una cita lo que yo creí que si era. Y pensé que éramos algo más que amigos _no solo amigos._

**Yo:** Sorry amigo, tal vez te sientes mejor si vamos a conseguir chicas?

**SexyBlackBelt:** Jerry, tú tienes NOVIA, mi hermana para acordártelo.

**Yo:** Bueno… Sólo para ti

**SexyBlackBelt:** No soy tanto de eso, pero me quiero olvidar de Kim, así que… nos vemos en el centro comercial?

**Yo: **Wooooo, Chicas, aquí vamos

**SexyBlackBelt:** Jerry… -.-

**Yo:** Esta bien, aquí vamos chicas, pero SOLO para ti.

_SexyBlackBelt se ha desconectado_

_Yo se ha desconectado_

* * *

**KIM POV **

Me siento muy mal por Milton, Julie lo dejo por otro. Milton está sufriendo mucho no se merece esto. Qué estará haciendo Jack… mejor lo llamó y le digo si podemos ver las pelis mañana en la noche. Salgo del cuarto de Milton un momento y marco el número de Jack

_Llamando _

_Persona del Teléfono: ¿hola?_

_Kim: ¿Jack? Soy Kim_

_Persona del Teléfono: ¿Kim? _

_Kim: Hola Jack, lo siento mucho por lo que dije en el chat, que te parece si-_

_Persona del Teléfono: Kim, yo no soy Jack, soy su papá. Jack salió hace unos 40 minutos. Dijo algo de ir al centro comercial para hacer cosas de jóvenes._

_Kim: Pero, ¿por qué usted tiene su celular?_

_Papá de Jack: Al parecer se lo olvidó en la casa_

_Kim: Bueno, gracias Sr. Brewer_

_Papá de Jack: De nada Kim, nos vemos y mándale mis saludos a tu padre._

_Kim: Claro, hasta luego_

Qué raro, mejor lo voy a buscar… entro al cuarto "Grace y Milton, ya vengo voy al centro comercial" dije mientras agarraba mi bolso "¿A dónde vas?" dijo Grace "Oh! Voy a, yo voy a- adió Milton espero que ya te olvides de Julie" dije mientras me iba. Estuvo cerca.

**GRACE POV**

"Se fue por Jack" dije mirando a Milton "Sí, ellos empiezan una relación y yo termino una… Waaaaaa" Milton lloró "Shhhh… Milton, se más hombre por Dios!"

* * *

_1 semana después…_

_SexyBlackBelt ha iniciado sesión_

_Grace-Bell ha iniciado sesión_

_Elmásmiserable ha iniciado sesión _

_Yo ha iniciado sesión _

_ChicaKarate ha iniciado sesión_

**Yo:** Hey!

**Grace-Bell:** Hola

El más miserable ha cambiado su nombre a Milton K.

**Yo:** wou! Alguien ya superó a Julie!

**Milton K.:** Yup! Ahora soy soltero y sin compromisos, estoy libre chicas!

**Grace-Bell:** Bien dicho!

**SexyBlackBelt:** Ventajas de ser soltero!

**ChicaKarate:** a si? Yo creí que estabas saliendo con Donna T.

**SexyBlackBelt:** Quién dice Crawford!

**ChicaKarate: **a pues yo! Brewer. Idiota!

**SexyBlackBelt: **Quien dice (!) Estúpida

**ChicaKarate:** Imbécil

**SexyBlackBelt:** Perra

**ChicaKarate:** Mujeriego

**SexyBlackBelt:** FEA!

**Yo: **Yay! Estamos jugando a los insultos, yo me uno.

**Grace-Bell:** Jerry eres o te haces!

**Yo:** Creo que soy! Espera, ¿qué soy?

**Milton K.: ***Facepalm* Jerry debes madurar! Al igual que Jack y Kim

**ChicaKarate:** Porque yo, si Jack es el que tiene que madurar!

**SexyBlackBelt: **Yo!? Tu eres la inmadura!

**ChicaKarate:** Pues, Al menos yo no remplazo una cita por otra!

**SexyBlackBelt**: AH! AHORA ES UNA CITA!? Pensé que NO era una cita por lo de: _Pshhhhh, como crees yo sólo- él, yo. Noooo ninguna cita verdad Jack? Solo somos amigos. _Tus palabras AMIGA

**ChicaKarate: **No repitas lo que yo digo, y no eres mi amigo ni nada más ni nada menos! Como quisiera nunca hacerte conocido!

**SexyBlackBelt:** Igual yo!

**Grace-Bell:** Basta! Están así desde lo que ocurrió hace una semana, YA NO LOS SOPORTO! USTEDES SON AMIGOS, LOS MEJORES!

**Milton K.:** Estoy de acuerdo con Grace! Ya nos están estresando!

**Yo:** ¿Qué paso hace una semana?

**Grace-Bell:** Tú estabas allí!

**Yo:** ¿Enserio?

**Milton K.: **¡SI!

**Yo:** Espera es lo que ocurrió ese día que Kim canceló a Jack por culpa de Milton para ayudarlo a superar a Julie y luego cuando se sintió mal por haberlo hecho fue a buscar a Jack al centro comercial y se lo encontró con Donna T. en la cita que con Jack, solo porque yo lo obligue a buscar chicas para olvidar a Kim. Y luego de que Kim le dijo '¿Qué haces?' Y él le dijo 'Estoy con Donna T. en una cita' ella le dijo 'Porque? Se supone que tu deberías estar en una cita conmigo y no con ella' y él dijo 'Desde cuando era una cita?" dijo Kim "Desde siempre!" y él le dijo "A si? Pues no es lo que me dijiste en el Chat, SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS" y que después Kim se enfado por lo que dijo y desde entonces se odian tanto?

**Grace-Bell:** Sabemos lo que pasó Jerry!

**Milton K.:** Creo que demos dejar que Kim y Jack hable de lo que pasó…

**Grace-Bell: **Si...

**Yo:** pero yo quiero saber que pasa!

**Grace-Bell:** No quieres que vaya un momento a tu casa Jerry? Para hacer cosas?

**Yo:** Te estoy esperando amor ;)

**Milton K.:** EWWW! No quiero sobrinos aún!

_Grace-Bell se ha desconectado_

_Yo se ha desconectado_

_Milton K se ha desconectado_

**SexyBlackBelt: **…

**ChicaKarate:** …

**SexyBlackBelt:** Esto es una Mierda mejor me voy

**ChicaKarate: **no Jack! Espera, creo que- enserio Jerry te obligo a ir, sólo para olvidarme?

**SexyBlackBelt:** Bueno, si… Pero él solo quiso ayudarme

**ChicaKarate:** Lo siento por haberte cancelado a última hora y haberte insultadoL

**SexyBlackBelt:** No importa, creo que exagere mucho. Y lo siento también por haber remplazado nuestra cita y por insultarte tambiénL

**ChicaKarate: **Esta bien, yo también exagere demasiado, solo me sentí como que yo sólo era un juego para ti y que no sientes lo mismo que yo y- Olvídalo

**SexyBlackBelt: **No! Kim! Yo pensé lo mismo, por eso acepte olvidarte solo porque no quería arruinar nuestra amistad!

**ChicaKarate: **Así que… Creo que tu y yo nos gustamos unos a otros. Pero en verdad crees todo so de lo que me dijiste?

**SexyBlackBelt**: No, solo lo dije porque estaba molesto, al contrario yo no creo que seas Estúpida, ni imbécil ni mucho menos Fea tú eres todo lo contrario a eso, Inteligente, sabia y sobre todo Hermosa.

**ChicaKarate:** gracias Jack! :)

**SexyBlackBelt: **¿Qué te parece si nos olvidamos de todo esto y vamos a comer un helado?

**ChicaKarate:** Claro, pero con una condición

**SexyBlackBelt: **Cual?

**ChicaKarate:** ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

**SexyBlackBelt:** Creí que yo tenía que preguntar eso

**ChicaKarate**: Quería intentar algo nuevo

**SexyBlackBelt:** En ese caso, si quiero ser tu novio :)

**ChicaKarate:** YAY! Nos vemos en 10. Te quiero Jackie!

**SexyBlackBelt:** Yo también te quiero Kimmy!

* * *

**¿Que tal?¿Te gusto? Viva Kick! **

**N/A: Puse el rompimiento de Julie y Milton, porque en la serie en la 3era temporada se revela que ellos terminaron, lo cual no me gusto mucho porque ellos hacen una linda pareja. Pero no se preocupen en otros capítulos si habrá Millie y pretenderemos que ellos jamas terminaron. **

**Todo lo escribí en 2 horas y creo que me resulto bien. Pensé que hacer un Chat Room era mas fácil, pero me di cuenta que no, como sea, pronto actualizaré pronto! :)**

**¿REVIEW?**

**si! **

**-CZG.3**


	5. Te odio tanto que te amo

**Hey a todos mis lectores! Creo que actualicé lo más pronto de lo común, pero de todos modos aquí esta.**

**Este One-shot será más largo y vendrá en tres partes. Es la más larga qué escribí y pues espero que lo disfruten... **

**Mucha drama, en mi opinión **

**Capítulo 4: Te odio tanto que te amo**

* * *

**Nadie Pov**

Kim Crawford es una hermosa chica de 17 años, cinturón negro 2do Dan en karate, deportista, responsable, inteligente... pues se podría decir que tiene muchas cualidades. Así como ella es muy querida por muchos chicos debido a su hermosura y/o talento, también es muy temida, solo por un simple problema, se molesta muy rápido, así sea un diminuto problema ella se molesta, nadie la puede calmar ni siquiera su mejor amiga Grace. Kim es una chica de casa, quien prefiere quedarse en casa a hacer tareas o leer un libro, en vez de ir a fiestas y 'perder el tiempo en algo estúpido' según ella. Pues varias veces a ella la invitaron a citas, fiestas y cosas así. Pero ella siempre dice NO sin pensarlo dos veces. Hasta llego a rechazar al capitán de fútbol. Y no, ella no es de las que están esperando al 'indicado' o de aquellas que no están listas, Kim Crawford simplemente no cree en el amor, según ella el amor es una estupidez que solo hace que las personas actúen como idiotas y hacer inútiles locuras de amor. Pues ella nunca, jamás en su vida se ha enamorado de alguien, y aunque no lo creas ella está orgullosa. 'Yo no me enamoré, no estoy enamorada y jamás me enamorare de alguien. '¡A la mierda el amor!' Frase común de Kim. Todos esos pensamientos cambiaron de su mente desde que conoció al único Jack Brewer.

Ahora ella está en el aeropuerto, parada, viendo a través de las ventanas con sus manos pegadas a ellas, como el avión se va alejando. Trata de no llorar, no puede soportarlo y empieza a llorar sabiendo que todo lo perdió y es una tonta por-

Bueno de seguro estás perdido mejor te explico cómo comenzó todo...

* * *

_8 meses antes_

Es una mañana normal como todos los días, Kim camina desde su casa hacia la escuela, con una manzana en su mano y escuchando música. Lo de siempre...

**Kim Pov**

Cuando llegue, me dirigí a mi casillero cuando vi a Grace esperándome allí, parada sonriendo como una idiota. O no, eso solo significa una cosa...

"Hola Kim, ¿qué tal tu fin de semana?" "Hey Grace bien, como siempre... ¿tu?" "¡Genial, bueno uno de los mejores, mi cita con Jerry fue la mejor de todas y adivina que!" pregunto ella muy feliz "que..." Dije yo sabiendo la respuesta abriendo mi casillero para sacar algunos libros "¡Jerry y yo somos novios, yay, al fin!" Dijo chillando "wou Grace mira mi felicidad (!)" respondí. "Kim, se que odias este tipo de cosas de amor pero, ¿puedes demostrar aunque sea un poco de felicidad por mi? Sé que cuando tu encuentres al indicado como yo estarás actuando de la misma forma" dijo ella, agh, ¡no otra vez! "Grace me dices eso siempre pe-"

Julie me interrumpió "hola chicas, ¿han visto al chico nuevo?" Dijo ella emocionada, genial ¿qué día es hoy? ¿El día de las sorpresas? Yo y Grace negamos con la cabeza "bueno solo les digo que está muy sexy! Todas las chicas quieren hablar con él yo lo haría si no tuviera un novio, como sea, él está con Jerry y Milton, al parecer ellos le están mostrando todo" dijo Julie.

Wou para que Julie diga sexy es muy raro pero si lo dijo es porque es cierto, pero no me interesa ese chico de seguro es un mujeriego y todo eso, estaré normal y feliz si no se me acerca. Y ¿qué hace un chico nuevo a 3 meses después de que hayan empezado las clases?

"¡¿Enserio?!, me muero por conocerlo, pero también tengo novio, y para mí Jerry es el único chico guapo para- WOU SI QUE EL CHICO NUEVO ESTA SEXY!" Julie y yo la miramos confundidas "Chicas volteen, allí esta" señalo Grace.

Y ese momento es en el que lo vi, el chico más guapo que he visto, simplemente era wou! Él estaba con Jerry y Milton, al parecer acaba de encontrar su casillero y ellos hablan normal. Muchas chicas lo están viendo con miradas soñadores. Y al parecer él solo las ignora. Tal vez no sea un rompe corazones.

"A que no está guapo" dijo Julie, "Si que si" dijo Grace. Entonces yo voltee a verlas, "Chicas dejen de babear, ustedes tienen novios, NOVIOS y extrañamente sus 'novios' están hablando con él" dije "¡Tienes razón!, esta con nuestros novios, vamos a acercarnos" dijo Grace y Julie asintió "Kim, ¿vienes?" "No gracias, prefiero hacer cosas más interesantes, nos vemos" dije dando vuelta y empezando mi camino hacia algún camino lejos de aquí.

**Jack Pov**

Otra nueva escuela, nuevos amigos, nuevas clases, nueva casa, nueva ciudad, nuevas chicas mirándome y persiguiéndome, genial no voy a tener paz, otra vez; nuevo doyo, bueno en busca, todo nuevo otra vez, como siempre. Lo único que ha cambiado en mi vida es que ahora estoy en la preparatoria. Estaba hablando con Jerry y Milton, desde que llegue aquí, hace 10 min. Se volvieron mis primeros amigos en Seaford. Me mostraron el camino a mi casillero y nos quedamos hablando.

"Wou. Hombre, todas las chicas tienen los ojos puestos en ti, y tu no le has hecho caso a ninguna" Dijo Jerry "Naaa, ya estoy acostumbrado, lo único que puedo hacer es evitarlas, ninguna me simpatiza" "Pero tú puedes tener a cualquier chica que quieras, yo me demore 3 años en conquistar a Julie!" Dijo Milton yo solo me reí en eso se acercaron dos chicas...

"Hola cariño y Milton ¿quién es su amigo?" Dijo una castaña al parecer la novia de Jerry, "Hey, soy Jack, soy nuevo" dije "Hey Jack yo soy Grace la novia de Jerry y ella es Julie la novia de Milton" dijo ella, ¡al fin, chicas que se acercan a mí y no me dan sus números o piden citas! "Bueno, ¿gracias?"Dijo Julie "¿qué? ¿Dije eso en voz alta?" Dije confundido "sí que lo hiciste amigo" dijo Jerry. "Lo siento" dije y ellas asintieron

BRING!

"Bueno nos tenemos que ir a clase" dijeron las chicas y se fueron

"Jack, ¿qué clase tienes ahora?" pregunto Milton

**Kim Pov**

Cuando sonó la campana me fui a clases de historia, cuando llegué, vi los todos haciendo lo habitual, hablando, riéndose y blah, blah, blah. Llegué a mi sitio, que está en la última fila, y justo cuando me senté el profesor entró.

"Buenos días, tomen asiento. Hoy van a ten-" Jerry entro junto con el chico nuevo interrumpiendo al profesor. Todos, en especial las chicas no paraban de mirar al chico. "Buenos días señor Martínez, otra vez tarde en mi clase""Lo siento, estuve mostrando el lugar al chico nuevo" dijo señalándolo (al chico nuevo) "Ah! el debe ser Jack Brewer" dijo mirando un papel en su escritorio, "por favor señor Martínez tome asiento y señor Brewer siéntese en el sitio de atrás, junto a la señorita Crawford" dijo el profesor, el solo asintió y se sentó junto a mi lado. "hola" me dijo, yo solo lo mire y vi unos hermosos ojos marrones, me di cuenta lo que estaba haciendo y rápidamente voltee a ver al profesor. No quiero conocer a este chico.

"bueno señores, como estaba diciendo hoy van a tener que responder algunas preguntas cultura general y se supone que todos lo deben de saber" todos se quejaron, en mi excepción, yo puse atención a todas las clases y estoy preparada. "Bueno yo preguntare y el que sepa la respuesta levantará la mano, aquí vamos... ¿Cuál es la nación más pequeña del mundo entero?" yo levanté la mano "El Vaticano" y así fue yo respondí las 5 primeras preguntas hasta que... "¿Cuantos satélites tiene Júpiter?" yo levante la mano y dije "11" "incorrecto señorita Crawford" en eso Jack levanto la mano y dijo "16" "Correcto, "¿Quien es el padre de la astronomía moderna?" yo y Jack levantamos la mano

_Minutos después..._

**Jack Pov**

"Correcto, y se acabaron las 40 preguntas y la Sta. Crawford y el Sr. Brewer respondieron todo, 20 preguntas cada uno, ¡muy bien!" todos me miraron sorprendidos, ¿Que pasa aquí?

_Clase de francés (segundo periodo)_

Entre al salón con Grace quien me acompaño ya que ella también tiene francés. Estuvimos hablando hasta que vino la linda chica rubia quien no me quiso saludar en la clase anterior y a su atrás la profesora.

"Bonjour, veuillez vous asseoir. Commençons par la classe. Qui peut me dire comment s'est passé ton week-end?" **_(Buenos días, por favor tomen asiento. Vamos a empezar con la clase. ¿Quién me puede decir cómo fue su fin de semana?)_**Kim levanto la mano y empezó a hablar con fluidez y muy bien, sin equivocarse. "Excellente Kim, quelqu'un d'autre?"**_(Excelente Kim, ¿alguien más?)_**Nadie levanto la mano así que yo lo hice, la profesora notó que era nuevo por lo que no sabía mi nombre y yo empecé "Eh bien, je suis de retour Jack Brewer et je suis comme je l'ai mentionné, mon week-end était tout à fait inattendu, est venu ici samedi, à Seaford d'Australie, était un voyage inattendu mais comme toujours, nous avançons est très commun, le dimanche j'ai dû déballer et a décidé de sortir et de voir la place et ... " **(Bueno, me llamo Jack Brewer y yo soy nuevo, como se nota, mi fin de semana fue bastante inesperado, llegue aquí el sábado desde Australia a Seaford, fue un viaje inesperado, pero como siempre nos estamos moviendo es muy común, el domingo yo desempaqué y decidí a salir para ver el lugar y ... )**

Cuando termine todos me miraron con sorpresa, otra vez... "Excellente Jack, comme je vois que vous maîtrisez le français, et se trouve au niveau de Kim C. même pu dire plus"**_(Excelente Jack, como veo usted domina el Francés, y está en el nivel de Kim C. hasta podría decir más)_**

_En el almuerzo_

"Wou Jack, en historia respondiste igual que Kim y oí que en Francés la superaste, nadie lo puede hacer en excepción de los nerds como Milton" dijo Jerry "Hey!" "Lo siento, pero sabes que es cierto" Milton asintió. "Jack, tú no eres nerd, ¿verdad?" dijo Jerry "¡No!" dijo yo sorprendido "Entonces, ¿cómo sabes todo eso?" "Francés por que viví en Francia y lo demás es porque... supongo por que estudie en Lord Byron hace un año"**(N/A: Me invente el nombre, creo, imaginemos que es uno de las mejores escuelas en USA y su educación es la mejor)** Milton escupió su comida y dijo "Lord Byron!, wou, vienes de ese lugar, es uno de los mejores! cuanto daría para poder estudiar allí" dijo gritando "Ni me lo digas, odie ese lugar, todos eran aplicados, parecía como estar rodeado por nerds!" dije "Jajajaja, muy gracioso Jack!" dijo Milton "Y...¿Qué deportes practicas?" pregunto Jerry "En realidad, hago todos los deportes pero me encanta el baloncesto y el karate" "Nosotros también, ¿Que cinturón eres, Blanco? porque yo soy verde " dijo Jerry mientras se comió su pastelillo "Negro 3er Dan" dije tomando mi agua "Wou Jack! porque no te unes a nuestro dojo, seria increíble tenerte y Rudy se emocionara de tener otro cinturón negro!" "Claro, porque no"

**Kim Pov**

Jack Brewer, guapo e inteligente. Puedes ser bueno en eso pero en el deporte ¡soy mejor! Wou, sí que te quiero patear el trasero. Eso lo veremos ahora, apusto que soy mejor que él en soccer.

_Después de jugar Soccer…_

Comprobado, ¡él es mejor que yo en Soccer, y bueno en otros deportes! este día de hoy no está yendo bien. Al terminar clases iré al dojo a olvidarme de todo eso y relajarme y tratar de no pensar en Jack. Wou no se que siento, pero cuando digo su nombre es como que siento algo que no puedo describir. _Te estás enamorando_. No, Kim C. nunca se enamorado así que cállate. _Ok, cálmate._

Después de clases me dirigí al dojo, decidí en golpear al muñeco pensando que es Jack para dejar de estar estresada, lo odio, lo odio, LO ODIO. ¡Resulta que sabe actuar, dibujar, hablar 4 diferentes idiomas, es deportista, inteligente! y no se parece para nada a un ñoño, es guapo, agh! ¡Es perfecto! Y me gana en todo. Bueno al menos yo sé karate.

"Entonces no se diga más, Jack entras a nuestro dojo, ¡felicitaciones! Oh, Hey Kim llegaste temprano" dijo Rudy saliendo de su oficina con Milton y Jack. ¡¿QUE?!

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**POV= (Point Of View) - (Punto De Vista)= PDV? **

**Naaaa, me siento más cómoda con POV. **

**El próx. capítulo lo subiré mañana...Yay! **

**No se olviden, la NUTELLA es lo mejor que existe! *-* **

**¿Review?**

**Si, por favor, no cuesta más de 1min. Solo escriban aunque sea una palabra, pero algo es algo... **

**-CZG.3**


	6. Te odio tanto que te amo (Parte 2)

**Bueno, sé que dije que iba a subir este capítulo ayer, pero no tuve tiempo de entrar a la compu! :( Estuve muy ocupada. Pero al meos aquí está. Disfruten!.**

**Capítulo 5: Te odio tanto que te amo (Parte 2) **

* * *

_"Entonces no se diga más, Jack entras a nuestro dojo, ¡felicitaciones! Oh, Hey Kim llegaste temprano" dijo Rudy saliendo de su oficina con Milton y Jack. ¡¿QUE?!_

**_..._**

"S-si, p-pero, como que él, y aquí, y como y-" dije yo tratando de obtener respuestas "Kim, Jack es un cinturón negro 3er Dan y se unió al dojo, ya no eres la única cinturón negro" dijo Milton. No, ahora también hace karate y es mejor que ¿yo? "Bueno, hola Kim soy Jack y creo que ya me conoces porque estuve en todas tus clases hoy y en 3 de ellas me senté junto a ti..." dijo un poco nervioso. Yo solo me quede viendo sus hermosos ojos, otra vez. Agh, concéntrate Kim. ¡LO ODIO!

Yo en respuesta lo mire y sonreí falsamente, me di la vuelta y me dirigí al baño. Tan solo lo conocí hoy y LO ODIO tanto. _Sabes que no._Cállate.

* * *

_3 meses después..._

Wou ya pasaron 3 meses y aún sigue el torpe de Jack aquí, y para colmo en todas mis clases y en el dojo, prácticamente lo veo la mitad del día. Y no sólo eso, también anda con MIS amigos, bueno, los novios de mis amigas, así que como ellas son sus novias ellas andan también con él y yo también tengo que andar con él a causa de mis amigas, no me malinterpreten, también tengo otras amigas aparte de Julie y Grace, pero me caen más ellas.

Ahora estoy en la clase de Historia y el profesor dijo "Bien chicos para la próxima clase quiero que me hagan un informe de 500 páginas sobre el tema que les toque..." bueno al menos no dijo en parejas "en parejas y recuerden esto vale el 40% de toda su calificación" Mierda. "Ahora voy a pasar este sombrero con papelitos con los nombres de sus parejas y otro con los temas, Alison, tú primero" Alison agarro un papelito y lo leyó "Lucas" y luego agarro del otro "Revolución de Bolivia" y así fue sucesivamente hasta que me toco, saqué un papelito y me quede inmóvil al ver el nombre "Jack" ¡No! Luego saque del otro "Revolución Francesa" tema fácil, pareja, ¡porque la vida me odia!

* * *

_3 días después..._

Yo estaba en el Dojo practicando algunas rutinas que Rudy me enseñó cuando "KIM!" gritó alguien, me di la vuelta para ver a Jack, cada vez que lo miro siento ese 'algo' que no puedo describir y... basta Kim, Jack siguió "al fin te encuentro, te he estado buscando todo el día" yo lo miré confundida y siempre hago lo mismo me volteo y me voy, justo cuando di algunos pasos, él me agarro de la muñeca y me dio la vuelta yo sentí ese 'algo' otra vez pero más intenso. "Nono, nono, no, ¡Kim esta vez no me vas a ignorar, ya me canse de que no me hables jamás! y... bueno, ese no es el punto. La cosa es que tenemos que avanzar el informe ¡ya! ¡Es para mañana y no hicimos nada!" el dijo un poco desesperado. Oh por dios me ¡olvidé del informe! "¡Verdad!, ¿¡Que hacemos!? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Me olvidé..." empecé a dar vueltas "Kim" continúe "...y yo jamás me olvido de algo, esto debe ser tu culpa..." "Kim" "Y es para mañana, es imposible que lo terminemos y..." "KIM, para, relájate" me trato de tranquilizar, yo aún no me tranquilizaba "Respira hondo y cálmate..." yo lo hice y me quede mirando sus ojos mientras lo hacía, nos quedamos así hasta que el rompió el silencio "Bueno, lo tenemos que hacer hoy, ahora, en tu casa, y sobre todo con calma..." yo aún miraba sus ojos y asentí. ¿Espera, dijo en mi casa? ¿Y por qué no en la suya? "¿Y porque no en la tuya?" pregunté, él se quedo pálido y se puso nervioso, "Porque...mmmm...Porque mis padres no están en casa, digo están en casa y...les gusta la ¿privacidad?" me mintió, wou este chico no sabe mentir "mmmhhhmmm, Jack, enserio dime la verdad, porque en mi casa no vamos a poder y mis hermanos son irritables y hace mucha bulla y..." empecé "No importa" "Bueno..."

* * *

_En mi casa..._

Pasaron 10 min desde que llegamos a casa y mis hermanos (son gemelos) están saltando y gritando por todo lugar. "Tus hermanos van a hacer eso-" "Todo el día" lo interrumpí. Él suspiro y dijo "¡Esta bien!" lo mire "Lo vamos a hacer en mi casa" me dijo mientras salíamos de mi casa.

En el camino, estuvimos en un silencio incómodo, en eso Jack me dijo "Y...bueno, al fin llegué a hablar contigo, ¿no?" el dijo en tono de broma, yo solo lo miré con una mirada de ¿enserio? "Está bien, solo buscaba un tema de conversación" lo ignoré "Kim, sé que no te llevas bien conmigo pero, si me conoces mejor sé que no soy quién tú crees que soy, podríamos ser buenos amigos, ¿no?" "Si digo que si, ¿me dejas de hablar?" el solo asintió "Si" "Yay! y... Kim, para, ya llegamos" él dijo yo miré y había un gran muro "Espera, ¿tú vives aquí?" "Sí, bueno en el interior, ahora espera un segundo" el marco su contraseña en la maquinita al lado de la puerta y se abrió, cuando entramos vi una casa gigante, puedo decir una MANSIÓN "¿¡Wou, tú vives aquí!?" dije asombrada "Si... ¿grande no?" asentí "Bueno vamos, son las 6 de la tarde y tenemos que empezar ¡ya!" "OK"

* * *

_En la media noche..._

"¡Al fin! terminamos" dijo Jack "¿Quién iba a decir que nos íbamos a demorar tanto?"Dije "Oh no sé, tal vez lo hubiéramos hecho más rápidos sino estuvieras comiendo las galletitas a cada rato" él dijo en tono de broma "¿Yo? ¡Tú eres quién me las invitó!" respondí de la misma forma. Bueno, fue divertido hacerlo, jamás pensé que Jack era tan divertido "¿Jack? ¿por qué no querías que venga a tu casa?¿Y... donde están tus padres?" cambió su sonrisa por una cara seria "Oh, por nada" "Jack puedes confiar en mí" "Kim, no seas estúpida y no te metas en mis problemas ¿sí?" dijo serio, ouch, eso me dolió, tal vez él es el que yo creí quién era y yo soy solamente un estorbo "bueno, es mejor que me vaya ahora y..." agarre mis cosas y me fui corriendo a mi casa, ya que esta a pocas cuadras. No puedo creer que me dijo eso y me dolió cuando dijo 'estúpida'

* * *

_2 días después…_

**JACK POV**

Bueno después de que presentamos el informe, Kim ya no me habla, otra vez. Creo que lo que dije esa noche no le gustó para nada y fui cruel. No muy cruel y Aghhh me odio tanto por hablarle de esa forma.

"Hey Bro" "Saludos Jack" Milton y Jerry dijeron mientras se sentaron en la mesa donde yo estaba "¡Hola!" dije mientras agarré la manzana de Milton "¡Eso es mío!" el dijo, yo me reí y la comí "Ya no más, me debías una"

"Hola Jackie, ¿qué tal?" ¡Oh no! ¡Porque! "Hola Donna..." dije incómodo

**KIM POV**

Decidí ignorar a Jack otra vez, las cosas deben ser como antes. No les dije nada a las chicas sobre el informe que hice con Jack y mucho menos cuando hablé con él.

Estaba tomando mi jugo mientras hablaba con las chicas, en eso veo a Jack sentado en la mesa del frente, Al parecer estaba pensando... se veía lindo y... ¡BASTA! De repente, Milton y Jerry se acercaron y Jack agarro la manzana de Milton y se la comió mientras se reía. Yo solté una carcajada al ver la cara de Milton. En eso se acerca Donna a Jack y empieza a hablar con él. ¡Siento que mi sangre esta hirviendo! Ella empieza a tocar sus brazos y agh! ¡¿Porque ella hace eso y porque me molesta?! _Porque te gusta. _CÁLLATE

"Kim ¿estás bien?" dijo Grace "si, ¿por qué preguntas?" respondí aún mirando a Jack y Donna "Porque acabas de aplastar tu caja de jugo con tu mano y la otra esta con un puño y..." ella dijo mientras miraba a la dirección donde yo miraba "...Ohhh, ya entiendo, alguien esta celosa" dijo cantando "¿Qué?, a mí ni siquiera me gusta Jack, ni si quiera hable con él. Pssshh quién te dijo eso" traté de mentir "nunca dije que era por Jack... pero ahora que lo dices, ¡¿KIM TE GUSTA JACK?!" grito/susurro "¡GRACE! ¡Qué dices! ¡No me gusta! ¡Nadie me gusta! ya me conoces, además yo ¡lo odio!" dije molestándome un poco "Bueno, eso no es lo que parecía cuando fuiste a su casa para hacer el trabajo..." yo la mire más molesta, no le voy a preguntar como sabe eso, de seguro Jack le dijo a Jerry y él a Grace. "¡CONTIGO NO SE PUEDE!" grité, agarré mis cosas y me fui, evitando todas las miradas.

**JERRY POV**

"CONTIGO NO SE PUEDE" gritó Kim al parecer a Grace y se fue, todas dejamos de hacer lo que estábamos haciendo y volteamos a verla. Wou, al parecer se molestó... Naaaa de seguro es cosa del momento. Pobre mi Grace mejor voy a consolarla... no hay nada de qué, pero quiero estar con ella. Me acerqué a ella.

"Hey bebe" dije "Hey, Kim va estar molesta por lo menos por una semana" "¿Por qué, que le dijiste?" dije "Le dije cosas sobre su enamoramiento a Jack" "¿Kim está enamorada de Jack?" dije "Yup" "owww, harán linda pareja, ¿ahora nos podemos besar?" "JERRY!" me gritó "Qué?" respondí inocente "Eres un gran tonto... pero te amo por eso" y con eso me besó. Tengo la mejor novia del mundo.

* * *

_Al día siguiente..._

**JACK POV**

Kim sí que está molesta por algo que dijo Grace, y no ha hablado con ella. Grace está deprimida por que Kim solo hizo eso una vez hace tiempo y no le gustó... me siento mal por Grace. Mejor voy a ir a hablar con Kim. Oh, mira, justo está allí.

"¡Kim!" grité mientras corrí a su lado (estábamos caminando a nuestras casas) "¿QUÉ?" dijo "Nada... no puede un amigo hablar con su amiga" dije en broma "Yo no soy tu amiga" "Eso no es lo que dijiste hace 3 días" ella me miró y acelero su paso dejándome solo.

Gemí en voz alta, en verdad no puedo hablar con ella aún, no entiendo porqué me odia "Kim, ¿porqué no quieres hablar conmigo?" dije parando mi paso, ella paró y se volteo acercándose a mí "¿Por qué no quisiste que vaya a tu casa?" dijo, buen punto... "si te respondo... ¿me respondes mi pregunta?" pregunte. Ella cruzó sus brazos y asintió. "Está bien...es porque... Mira, es por-" trate de ordenar mis palabras, suspiré y seguí "Es porque no me gusta decir que soy millonario, por eso la gente sólo se junta conmigo. Yo en verdad quiero amigos que me quieran por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo. Normalmente, cuando voy a una ciudad nueva y todo eso, tengo buenos amigos al principio, pero luego, cuando ellos se enteran de lo que tengo sólo fingen ser mis amigos. Nunca tuve verdaderos amigos hasta que llegué aquí, y en verdad no quiero que pase lo que pasa siempre. Y mis padres, bueno mi papá es uno de los mejores productores y mi mamá escribe muy buenos guiones, trabajan juntos, y normalmente jamás los veo y cuando lo hago es sólo para decirme que nos mudamos otra vez porque tienen que filmar una serie o película, estoy cansado de eso, nunca tienen tiempo para mí y tampoco para mi hermanita, Lucy, ella tien veces creo que ella me quiere más que a mis padres, no la veo desde que llegué a Seaford ya que se quedo con mis tíos en Australia, a veces pienso que yo también me hubiera quedado con ellos, extraño a mi hermanita y sé que ella a mí" dije bajando mi mirada, Kim se quedó, inmóvil "Inútil, ¿no?" dije "No, Jack, en verdad y-yo no sabía, y-yo pensé que eras perfecto y tenias todo lo que querías y no luchabas nada para obtener lo que en verdad querías y, ahora entiendo porque te pusiste así cuando te pregunté, lo siento" dijo ella

KIM POV

Cuando Jack me dijo eso me quede sorprendida, en realidad parecía que él tenía la vida perfecta y jamás tuvo que preocuparse de nada.

"Es que siempre trato de disimular y parecer que no pasa nada conmigo. ¿Esas es la razón por la que no te llevabas bien conmigo?" dijo subiendo su mirada para mirarme a los ojos. Asentí. El sonrió un poco y me dijo "Bueno, Kim, ¿Qué te parce si pasamos el rato, como amigos?" "Claro, pero, tengo que hacer mis tareas" dije acordándome de eso "bueno, alguien me dijo que jamás te relajas y siempre estás muy estresada, así que, qué te parece si vamos a mi casa y luego terminamos las tareas juntos" dijo él. "Ok Brewer"

* * *

_En la noche…_

"…Y luego comimos las galletas que hicimos juntos con su 'receta' secreta, luego Jack quiso jugarle una broma a Jerry, pusimos salsa picante a las galletas y se la enviamos diciendo que eran un premio por haber ido a la escuela hoy y deberías haber visto su cara, fue comedia pura…" les dije riéndome a mis padres en el momento de la cena "Wou, Kim, nunca te había visto tan feliz desde que tenias 9, por lo que escucho, ese tipo, Jack, es una persona muy divertida y buena" dijo mi mamá, "Si mamá, la pase increíble y mañana voy a volver a su casa" dije con una sonrisa "Claro hija, pero siempre y cuando estés haciendo los deberes ¿no?" dijo mi padre "Si papi, mejor me voy a dormir, hasta mañana" les dije y me fui a mi cuarto para dormir. ¡Jack es el mejor tipo que he conocido!

**NADIE POV**

Desde aquel día Jack y Kim fueron los mejores amigos, eran inseparables y obviamente habían desarrollaron sentimientos entre sí y era muy normal estar enamorado de alguien, excepto para Kim. Le resultaba muy difícil aceptar que en verdad se había enamorado por primera vez de alguien. Y ese alquién era su mejor amigo Jack.

* * *

_4 meses después…_

**GRACE POV**

*Suspiro* Al fin volví a Seaford, pasar la semana con mi abuela en Miami no fue lo mejor, no pude salir para nada. Extraño a mi Jerry y a Kim, pero apuesto que ella estuvo con Jack. Hace cuatro meses Kim cambio mucho, de la buena forma, desde que Jack se volvió su mejor amigo, ella es más divertida y relajada, va a las fiestas (solo si Jack va) y sale más de su casa. Pero es obvio que a ella le gusta, no, le encanta Jack. Aunque no lo quiere admitir. Como esa vez que, en unos de los partidos de Baloncesto que jugó mi novio y Jack (el capitán), Kim se lo quedo mirando, SOLO a él durante todo el juego. Ni siquiera me escucho cuando la estuve hablando! , Y siempre se pone celosa de Donna cuando le pide a ir a citas. Ella deja que solo Jack le diga Kimmy.

Y a Jack también le gusta Kim, siempre la está mirando en clases y se pone celoso cuando lo chicos le piden a Kim para salir. Y también solo deja que Kim le diga Jackie.

Estos dos pajarillos de amor se reunirán muy pronto, yo lo sé…

Son las 6pm, tal vez voy al dojo para encontrarme con los chicos y ver a mi novio pero, naaa, que pereza caminar! Mejor veo que mensajes me enviaron a mi IPhone.

**_Kim- Grace, ven a mi casa, por favor! - 5:37pm_**

**_Kim- Odio mi vida, Grace te necesito, apúrate - 5:40pm_**

**_Kim- Por qué rayos no contestas el maldito celular - 5:44pm_**

**_Kim- Llámame - 5:48_**

Porque Kim está así? Seguro algo muy raro está pasando. Ella sabia que hoy volvía, mejor la llamo… YA!

Llamando a Kim

_Yo: Kim?, que pasa?, estas bien?_

_Kim llorando: Grace? Eres tú? _

_Yo: Si, Kim, estas llorando? Quien te hizo llorar!?_

_Kim: Puedes venir? Necesito a alguien… _

_Yo: Estoy allí en 5 min._

Colgué, agarré mi bolso y mi saco y fui corriendo a la casa de Kim, Kim está llorando, no la veo llorar desde hace tiempo. Kim jamás llora. Espero que esté bien...

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Dum,Dum,Dum...! ¿Que pasará después? **

**Impactante, ¿No?**

**Ok no, **

**Acualizaré pronto! Osea después de 2 meses... Naaaa, es broma, sabrás el final muy pronto, y con eso me refiero a mañana. YAY! **

**¿Review?**

**Todo el mundo: ¡SÍ!**

**-CZG.3**


	7. Te odio tanto que te amo (Parte 3)

**Hey! Les dije que iba a subir la tercera parte hoy, y cumplí mi palabra. **

**Gracias a todos! Y aquí esta la última parte, espero que lo disfruten... **

**Capítulo 7: Te odio tanto que te amo (Parte 3)**

* * *

_Colgué, agarré mi bolso y mi saco y fui corriendo a la casa de Kim, Kim está llorando, no la veo llorar desde hace tiempo. Kim jamás llora. Espero que esté bien..._

**...**

* * *

_En la casa de Kim_

Cuando llegué, vi a Kim en su cama llorando, estaba sentada en el borde con sus manos en su cara.

"Kim, que pasa?" me senté a su lado abrazándola "shhh, está bien, no pasa nada" la calme por unos minutos hasta que paró de llorar, bueno no, pero me dijo sin aliento "Jack…" "que te hizo Jack" le dije "él me dijo cosas feas hoy" Kim dijo sacándose las manos de su cara, y me miró "Kim, que te hizo, dime"

Kim respiro y empezó a hablar con dificultad "bueno, todo comenzó ayer…Yo estaba yendo al doyo para relajarme un poco y tal vez, encontrarme con Jack. Cuando vi a Donna en el dojo, estaban hablando con Jack. Cuando entré escuche a Jack diciendo 'no te preocupes Donna, la persona que te quiere está más cerca de lo que crees' lo cual sonó como una indirecta y Donna le dijo 'Lo sé pero-Kim que haces aquí?!' Donna me había visto y yo sólo le dije que hacia ella aquí y ella me empezó a insultar y Jack, en vez de defenderme me dijo 'Kim, puedes irte, ¿por favor?' yo insistí para quedarme pero me dijo que largará y luego abrazo a Donna. Cuando llegué a mi casa, como estuve molesta y dolido por lo de Jack…" Kim suspiró y continuó "Yo escribí todo los secretos personales de Jack en Facebook, todos lo leyeron y al día siguiente, o sea hoy, todos se empezaron a reír de él. Entonces hoy, cuando terminaron las clases Jack vino a mí y me empezó a gritar, y yo no me quedé callada, yo le respondí…

_**Escena retrospectiva (Nadie Pov)**_

Kim estaba en su casillero sacando sus libros y metiéndolos en su mochila. En eso Jack se le acerca, evitando todas las burlas detrás de él, y le Gritó "Kim, Porque mierda le dijiste a todos eso, solo te los dije a ti por que confié en ti!" "ah! No sé, porque no le preguntas a Donna" Kim le dijo en tono menos fuerte"De que estás hablando?" Jack le pregunto más calmado "Tú y Donna, que se traen entre ustedes dos…" dijo Kim cruzando sus brazos "No puedo decirte, es secreto" "¡Los mejores amigos se dicen todo Jack!" "A ¿sí? Para que luego uno lo traicione y les diga a todo el mundo." Grito Jack, él estaba muy furioso ahora "No lo hubiera hecho si no me hubieras gritado en el doyo!" Kim le respondió, pero esta vez gritando también. "Kim! Pero esa es una razón estúpida para hacerme esto, te dije que no le digas a nadie, confié en ti" "No es mi culpa que seas un miedoso y débil Jack" Kim le grito y todos voltearon la mirada para ver a los dos adolescentes pelear "Por tu culpa, ahora, si no me están molestando y burlándose de mí, me están persiguiendo tratando de ser mis amigos por mí plata! Kim Crawford, TE ODIO, eres lo peor que he conocido, vete a la mierda y no me vuelvas a hablar" Jack le grito a Kim mucho más fuerte mientras se fue "Estúpido de mierda Jack, también eres lo peor que he conocido, tu eres-"Kim no pudo continuar, porque las lágrimas que amenazaron en salir, empezaron a caer. Ella se fue corriendo directo a su casa.

_**Fin de escena retrospectiva (Termino Nadie Pov)**_

… Y eso es lo que pasó" dijo Kim volviendo a llorar, pero esta vez sobre su almohada "Kim, tienes que admitir que exageraste mucho, pero, Jack también, como se atrevió a gritarte de esa forma" "Lo odio tanto!" Kim dijo gritando sobre su almohada.

* * *

_1 mes después… _

**NADIE POV**

Las cosa fueron muy incómodas ahora, Jack y Kim no hablaban ni si quera se miraban, más bien. Todo fue diferente a lo que era hace 1 mes.

Hoy Jack entró por las puertas, sólo, como lo hacía desde hace 1 mes. Se dirigió a su casillero, en el camino chocó con Kim pero no la ignoro, al contrario le pidió disculpas y se fue directo a su casillero a sacar libros, y desapareció entre toda la multitud del los estudiantes. Dejando a Kim parada y sorprendida de lo ocurrido, pues, ya había pasado un mes desde que no ha escuchado su voz (exagerado, ¿cierto?).

Durante todo el día Jack actuó diferente, estaba más deprimido de lo común. Sus amigos no lo notaron pues Jack lo disimulo muy bien.

En el doyo, después del entrenamiento, todos se fueron a Phils y Kim volvió a su casa, como lo hacía ya hace un tiempo; pero Jack se quedó hablando con Rudy en privado.

Jerry les dijo a todos que olvidó algo en el doyo, cuando llegó escucho un poco de la conversación entre Jack y Rudy…

"…Jack, es tu decisión, pero no olvides jamás que nosotros siempre estaremos aquí para ti" Rudy le dijo de forma muy seria, Jerry se escondió y siguió escuchando "Gracias Rudy, pero, creo que sí… sí quiero volver Australia, aunque yo -""QUE TE VUEVES A AUSTRALIA!" Jack fue interrumpido por Jerry "Jerry!, has escuchado todo eso…?" asombrado Jack preguntó "No todo, pero, porque vuelves? A caso no somos buenos amigos todos? A caso no eres mi mejor amigo? Por qué vuelves a Australia!?" Jerry respondió, en casos serios como este Jerry es muy sabio…

"¿¡Que Jack que!?" preguntaron Milton, Grace y Julie a la vez, ellos volvieron porque Phil estaba cerrando temprano por casos tontos…

"Chicos, miren es una decisión que tome… Mis padres tienen que grabar una película allá y yo tengo que ir con ellos… o quedarme con mi abuelo aquí, en Seaford, pero mi vida no es la misma de antes, después de lo que Kim dijo de mí, me tratan diferente y esto es lo que yo temía, creo que es mejor para mí volver a Australia a vivir, además extraño mucho a mi hermanita…" Jack Explicó a la banda de forma calmada "Pero Jack, nosotros somos tus amigos, y te queremos como eres, sabes eso ¿verdad?" Preguntó Milton "Si… pero también son los de Kim y siento que las cosas son muy incómodas desde lo ocurrido y creo que esto sería mejor para ella y para mí …sólo quiero olvidar el pasado." "Jack, te entendemos. ¿Cuándo te vas?" Julie dijo "Hoy, a media noche…" "Entonces… tenemos que pasar este tiempo que nos queda juntos…" dijo Grace agarrando su hombro. "Te voy a extrañar hombre" ese fue Jerry que lo dijo mientras lo abrazaba." "Yo también, a todos" Todos lo abrazaron.

* * *

En la noche (2 horas antes de la media noche)

**KIM POV**

Agh! No puedo dormir, son como las 10pm y aún no tengo sueño. Mañana hay clases y tengo que levantarme temprano porque no quiero llegar tarde. Cuando cerré mis ojos para tratar de dormir escuche a alguien que me llamaba.

"Kim, Kim, despierta… Soy yo, Grace" susurro la única e incomparable Grace. "Grace, estoy despierta… Pero, ¿¡Qué haces aquí a esta hora y como entraste!?" grité/susurre "Vine porque tenía que decirte algo muy importante, y como no contestabas tu teléfono decidí venir por mí misma, y no quieres saber lo que hice para entrar hasta aquí" dijo en una voz lamentada en la última parte "Bueno, que es!" "Kim, es Jack" "Agh! No quiero saber nada de él!" grite/susurré otra vez, mientras me tape la cara con mi manta, no podemos hablar fuerte, pues mis padres están aquí y ya sabes todo lo demás… "A puesto que esto sí" "Si viniste a molestarme con él vete por favor" me levanté y la empujé hacia mi ventana "No, Kim esto es serio, tienes que escucharme" Grace dijo mientras me sacudía los hombros "Esta bien…" crucé mis brazos "Kim, Jack va a volver a… Australia y parece que no va a volver nunca más a Seaford" me quedé inmóvil y lo único que salió de mi boca fue "Ohhh"

"Ohhh?! Kim, eso es lo único que vas a decir?! Kim, Jack se va y nunca va a volver, jamás lo vas a volver a ver!" dijo Grace frustrada "¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?!" le respondí, Jack ya no significa nada para mí ¿verdad? "Oh! No sé! Tal vez ir y tratar de hacer que cambié de opinión!" "Pues… pues si él tomó esa opción debe ser por algo ¿no?" respondí de forma razonable, en mi opinión "Contigo no se puede…" dijo Grace mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana "¿A dónde vas?" pregunté "Al aeropuerto, para despedirme de Jack, su vuelvo sale en menos de dos horas…Pero, eso no te importa ¿no?" y con eso se fue, dejándome pensando, me senté en mi cama y vi una foto donde apreciamos Jack y yo abrazados y sonriendo. Recuerdo ese día, fue cuando él y yo fuimos a la feria y nos divertimos tanto… Pensé que la había tirado a la basura, pero al parecer mi mamá lo pegó otra vez en mi puerta, como lo hacía cada vez que tiraba la misma foto… No puedo creer que Jack se va, nunca va a volver, su vuelo sale en menos de dos horas y ¿qué es lo que yo puedo hacer? De alguna manera esto me afecta mucho y después de todo lo que pasamos juntos y luego no volver a verlo jamás, sé que estamos peleados y que él nunca me perdonaría lo que le hice. Él siempre fue bueno y agradable conmigo, y yo lo único que hice fue arruinar su vida… pero yo no puedo imaginar mi vida sin él y yo creo que…que lo amo. No puedo creer que dije esto pero, me enamoré, siempre lo hice pero jamás me di cuenta… hasta ahora. Aún no es tarde, tengo que ir por él, tengo que decirle lo que siento, pedirle disculpas y sobre todo tratar de que no se vaya.

Y con eso me cambié mi puse una chaqueta y me cambié mis pantalones de dormir a unos jeans, me puse unas zapatilla y salí corriendo por mi ventana. No puedo dejar que Jack se vaya.

**MILTON POV**

"Adiós Jack, te vamos a extrañar, espero verte algún día" Dije "Yo también Jack, no te olvides de nosotros" dijo Julie "Jack, eres un gran tipo y tienes que volver algún día, cuídate" dijo Grace. Y es el turno de Jerry, que quería llorar pero puso una voz de macho, como él dice, y dijo "Jack, eres mi mejor amigo y quiero que sepas que te quiero y en verdad espero verte pronto... Nunca te olvides de eso, espero poder comunicarnos por cualquier medio, adiós bro" dijo mientras lo abrazaba. "Jack, fuiste parte del Bobby Wasabi y siempre lo serás, espero que esto no sea un adiós sino un hasta luego. Estaremos en contacto ¿sí?" dijo Rudy. Jack nos dijo "Claro Rudy, y gracias a todos, también los voy a extrañar mucho y jamás me voy a olvidar de ustedes, los quiero y creo que algún día nos veremos y-" "Jack, cariño, ya es hora de irnos" dijo la mamá de Jack, ellos se van en avión ya que el papá de Jack utilizó el jet privado ayer, tenía que llegar rápido a Australia y sólo Jack y su mamá viajaban hoy en un avión pero de primera clase "Hasta luego chicos" Jack dijo, nos abrazó a cada uno y se fue con su madre, nosotros decidimos ya volver a nuestras casas pero en eso apareció Kim. "Chicos, ¿donde está Jack?" dijo Kim cansada, al parecer ha corrido desde su casa hasta al aeropuerto "Kim! Hola a ti también, como-"Jerry fue interrumpido por Kim "DONDE ESTA JACK!" gritó desesperada, yo suspiré y le dije "Kim… Jack ya subió a al avión…" Kim se quedó allí parada.

**NADIE POV**

Ahora ella está en el aeropuerto, parada, viendo a través de las ventanas con sus manos pegadas a ellas, como el avión se va alejando. Trata de no llorar, no puede soportarlo y empieza a llorar sabiendo que todo lo perdió y es una tonta por dejar que se vaya. Se odia a si misma tanto, piensa que perdió al único chico que la hizo sentirse especial y el único por el que ella se enamoró.

Cuando el avión desaparece ella se sienta en un asiento que vio por allí y empieza a llorar con sus manos en su cara.

"¿Kim?" dijo alguien, Kim reconoció la voz pero se negó a creer que era Jack y pensó que era solo su imaginación. "¿Kim? ¿Eres tú?" repitió la voz desconocida, en eso Kim levantó la vista y lo vio. Lo único que ella hizo fue pararse lo más rápido posible y abrazarlo con una gran fuerza. "Jack, ¿realmente eres tú?" dijo mientras se separó de él y limpiarse las lagrimas que aún salían de sus ojos. "Si, Kim, soy yo, no llores estoy aquí" dijo el moreno mientras la abrazaba de nuevo "Pensé que te había perdido, que jamás te iba a volver a ver Jack. Lo siento por todo lo que te hice, sólo quiero que sepas que *suspiro* Te amo y eres mi primer amor, por favor espero que aunque no sientas lo mismo-" fue interrumpida por un par de labios en los suyos. Ese fue Jack, quien la beso con tal pasión que puedo decir que ellos dos disfrutaron de ese beso. La rubia quiso que jamás terminara ese beso pero terminó por la culpa del maldito aire. "Jack, ¿por qué no subiste al avión?" dijo Kim mientras lo abrazaba con sus manos alrededor de su cuello "Tal vez pensé que no encontraría lindas chicas en el avión" bromeó, Kim sólo lo golpeó , no muy fuerte en el pecho con una pequeña sonrisa, "Enserio, ¿por qué?" cuestionó la rubia. "No sé, sentí que costaría mucho adaptarse a otro lugar; además los extrañaría a todos, en especial a ti" respondió el moreno mientras la agarraba por la cintura y Kim por a él por su cuello "Te amo" él le dijo con una total sinceridad "Yo también te amo, de hecho, **te odio tanto que te amo**" y con eso Kim le dio un segundo beso.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Tal vez no sea el fin...**

**Estuve pensando en escribir una secuela, o tal vez no. ¿Que piensas?**

**Tengo muchas ideas para mi próxima historia así que nos vemos pronto! **

**¿Review?**

**Ya basta de preguntar. SI. **

**Hasta la próxima**

**-CZG.3**


End file.
